Martrake
THIS IS WIP, LESS SO THAN EARLIER, ACTUAL COHERENCE! Martrake, self-proclaimed Champion of the Frozen Wastes, and a title he damn well earned to call himself, is a Forsaken Hunter. He specializes in dealing with animals. Physical Description Martrake smells of death, unbathed animals, stale dried blood, too much time in the dustier parts of Draenor. Martrake's body has seen better times, and features a few lingering problems such as the fact that his pinky on his left hand is missing. Over the course of time much of the damage on his body has resulted in the need to replace parts and tendons, often salvage from corpses and in some instances include materials such as wires. His mail armor features a patch work of leather harvested from the Scourge, an intimidating look. Character History Before being resurrected as one of the Forsaken, Martrake remembers only flashes and such things of his time in ...Gilneas? Some bigger human settlement, anyway, and his profession was that of a beast tamer. Maybe it was a roaming circus? There were enough oddities-- Martrake really only remembers bits and pieces and they mainly served for his helping of his current class choice. During the Cataclysm, Martrake did not actually do a much, if anything, in Kalimdor or the Eastern Kingdoms, instead, Martrake got a mission asking him to go to the Frozen North to "persuade" some of Arthas's remnant Necromancers to join Lady Sylvanas. Martrake, not having much better to do at the time, did so. Over the course of the events of Cataclysm, Martrake made a name for himself in the Frozen North. Thankfully, a lot of his name was rather shushed simply because he "persuaded" those who did know his name to go help the Dark Lady. And those that could not be persuaded were thrown to his spider, Charlotte! During this time in the Frozen Wastes, Martrake found his faith in the Light. So, for those that Martrake killed that were not to become Forsaken, casualties, assassinations, and the like; he would pray for their spirit to be sent to the Light. When the Pandaria campaign began Martrake only joined the expedition at the request of Forsaken General Command. After some time there, Martrake had lost himself somewhere along the continent searching for things that he thought would be beneficial to the Dark Lady. The next time he ended in the Shrine of Two Moons, he caught wind of a Darkspear Rebellion against Garrosh, and something about Dalaran evicting the Sunreavers, hearing that one of his old partners from an excursion in Dragonblight had been among them. Knowing he could not offer direct aid at the time, Martrake still went straight to Vol'Jin and aided him by smuggling in supplies to the Capital when needed, even planting a few "surprises" for when the siege would happen. After the fall of Garrosh, Martrake went back to Pandaria, training for what was to come. His friend probably dead in Dalaran at this point, Martrake prepared, there was something big that would be coming. There always is. Oh boy, was there ever something huge! He did not see Draenor coming, nor did anyone else. During the in between time of Pandaria and the Invasion of the Iron Horde, Martrake had been acquired by the Undercity Nexus, a guild he would prove fiercely loyal to. This loyalty would, ironically, help him out at a much later time. When the Undercity Nexus stormed the portal, he was lost in the crossfire at some point. He does not remember much of the time between entering the Dark Portal and when he returned to the Nexus, but when he finally returned there was something... off... about him. He was relatively normal, but while in the Nexus's Hold in Frostfire, he seemed to be taking note of all the structures. The reason finally revealed itself when an ogre invasion occurred. The Ogres had found a way to control Martrake in a passive way, a sleeper cell of sorts. It was odd that they managed to be so subtle, and even the fact they could control him enough to get him to open the gates was unheard of in the Nexus. But, the Ogres had used some form of Void Magic. ((To be continued)). Pets Martrake, being a Hunter, has access to many varieties of beasts and other wonderful creatures that Azeroth, and Draenor offer. Some of his beasts are docile, while others are savage creatures attuned to war and hunting. His combat oriented beasts are exceptionally fierce, and trained to kill. Over time many of his beasts have been exposed to necromancy, and the undead one's have had necromancy used on them to refine their abilities. The most prominent is his spider, who had been within his chest when he was resurrected. Thus, she has had the most exposure to these energies and has undergone the oddest of transitions. Recently, due to overexposure to Draenor's Fel Energies and Apexis Crystals, she has taken on a Fel Spider look. She has, and always will, remain fiercely loyal to Martrake, not even laying eggs without his say. Which Martrake tends to weaponize just as much as any other thing at his disposal. You can find the pets here. Category:Forsaken Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Undercity Nexus